


Salvar la serie Loonatics Unleashed

by SoloLibrosParaMi



Category: Loonatics Unleashed, Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Genre: Gen, Looney Tunes References, loonatics unleashed - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 20:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloLibrosParaMi/pseuds/SoloLibrosParaMi
Summary: Hola soy una fan de Loonatics que quiere que la serie continúe, si piensas igual que yo entra y firma esta petición para que la serie vuelva al aire.





	Salvar la serie Loonatics Unleashed

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, si no les funciona el enlace solo busquen el navegador: "Salvar a Loonatics Unleashed" y ponen la petición y listo.  
Se los agradezco mucho, por favor compartan con fans como nosotros.

Hola soy una fan de Loonatics que quiere que la serie continúe, si piensas igual que yo firma esta petición para que la serie vuelva al aire: https://www.change.org/p/warner-bros-salvar-a-loonatics-unleashed?recruiter=865681340&recruited_by_id=d6b91a80-3150-11e8-82f7-6186644c26c3&utm_source=share_petition&utm_medium=copylink&utm_campaign=petition_dashboard  
Por favor cada firma cuenta, compare con gente que sepas que ama la serie.


End file.
